Happy School Chronicles
by AiSilmi
Summary: Johnny in highschool not killing everyone insight as he probally should but if you want that here... dear die-ary1 I killed ever one dear diary2 Im dead dear dairy3 Im also dead dairy4 I am dead as well.
1. Recorders introduced

Ok you ever read Dracula? Well its kind of like that only minus the Victorian English and Dracula and everything else that makes it distinctly Dracula-ish. What do you have after that subtraction? You ask why a book made up of journal entries. That is this yah. Oh this is set in a weird ass parallel dimension where Johnny went to school. He's still just as insane but in school. Maybe even more so insane cause school is mad evil. In school you can't kill people so its kind of hard for him poor Johnny. 1. Johnny's Diary 2. Jessica's Diary 3.Luis's Diary 4.Martha's Diary*  
  
Dear Die-ary 1  
  
This morning I had hand wrapped flour based taquitos I kept on expecting to find a finger in one of them because once I saw this thing on discovery channel about appallingly bad factory working conditions. This person on the show was missing a whole hand! A whole hand! It had to go somewhere didn't it? I'll be damned if its in my taquitos. I wonder what it feels like to loose a hand maybe I'll go and ask some one downstairs... After cutting of their hand.  
  
Shit it's almost time for school I'll have to finish cutting off the hand when I get back.  
  
Dear Diary 2  
  
Like its my second day of like being broken up with Luis! I met him at the Snot Topic and I so regret it like that Frita Rivera girl and Diego you know? I hate Luis so much because he's an asshole and oh! Oh wow Avril's on AVRIL'S ON! OMG~ I love Avril.  
  
Oh schools like coming up I think I'll go get high with my little brother now. He he.  
  
Dear Journal only fags have Diaries 3  
  
Jessie said some thing about us no longer going out yesterday but I don't care in the slightest. It's not like I cared for the whore all she did was obsess over Avril. That Avril she's not even a good singer and it bothers me that I went out with her thinking she was actually an intelligent skater girl. Soon did I learn the truth that the intelligence was false and she was just another poser whore. This is her: I like skating because Avril likes skating. I am different. I buy my differentiating factors in a store that so many others shop in. I hate preps oh wait I am one what? Fuck you Luis you bought Nikes you poser! We are over.  
  
Hm.. I got up early so I could skate board in the park but it rained I hate the rain I wish it would never rain stupid water. I hate water! Fucking water.. FUUUCK, FuCk, fuck I need to get a drink (of a water based substance).  
  
Dear Diary 4  
  
I am now working at a school. The last 51 guidance councilors to this school have gone missing and are assumed dead. Which is ok with me cause I get paid more today.  
  
I counseled 2 students.  
  
The first One was about my height and had red I mean really red hair but anyways she had a severe problem finding good men. Though some of her stories seemed fabricated like this one with a zombie. Well really you had to be there for that one I can't explain it well enough. She was pleasant enough a dark one though..  
  
Oh the second just came in for 'fun' he was another of those dark types, a tall young man with purple hair. He informed me that he had visited the all of the other councilors as well. It must have been so traumatizing for him if he knew them and they just went missing. He was very intelligent if not a little too verbose. I would like to see him again but I don't think he liked me too much because he seemed mad the whole time talking to me. Oh well the kids don't have to like you as long as you can help them right?  
  
Dear Die-ary 1  
  
Today started out well with the slow hand amputation process I was trying this morning going on in the back of my head. I figured why not see the new guidance councilor I only have 3 of them left in my basement. It makes me mad she actually seemed like she was a good person. When I asked her if she actually did look for perfect eggs she got it (clerks joke). I guess I'll have to scare her off it would disturb me even more to have a normal guidance consular in my basement.. Grr but to scare her off what a pain in the ass in my poor bony ass.  
  
Anyways the day gets worse in chemistry you know how I usually get to work by myself? Yeah well today the teacher informed us she didn't have enough materials and we all had to work in two people groups anyways I ended up getting a lab partner. She's going to be my partner for the rest of the year. I hate her like everyone else in that class. INFACT I had her on my to do list (to kill list). Her pathetic boy friend or what ever was staring at me the whole time I worked with this dumb girl. I think he was attracted to me or maybe she was. I can't kill her or I won't be able to get my teamwork grade.  
  
When I got home from school the man who's hand I was cutting off had bled to death I mean grand die on me. Life sucks Im going to go kill a Pantasia worker and get me some bread while Im at it.  
  
Dear Diary 2  
  
I finally met someone who sees me for what I am! I think he feels it too, a total connection, in lab the teacher said we had to buddy up. I jumped to be his partner right in front of Luis's preppy face. This partner guy in um that class um where you learn..(Chemistry) he is so skater-ish (gothic?) I forget what you called being different before punk skater-ness because my head is full of him/nothing. Oh god it was love at first sight I can tell he felt the same way it was in his eyes! His name is Johnny um I forgot his last name it started with a C I think. Anyways his name is Johnny and he's gorgeous. He is so dangerous I could so see him killing himself cause that's so cool with us pathetic looser skater people who want attention. Wait what am I saying la la la AVRIL!  
  
GOD I hate Luis, today when I got home my dad said I could never see Luis again. I said "fine." my dad is so dumb Im all for Johnny now. I wonder if he will let me call him Joh. Oh Joh I love you so Im a dumb hoe I can't write poetry so this is the only way to go! I am so gonna be a singer like AVRIL! Speaking of Avril Im a whore. What? That's been happening for a while now. Im getting a split personality, I hope I am too cause then I'd be so cool but not as cool as Avril.  
  
Dear Diary Im drug ridden I can't think right 3  
  
Johnny must die! OMG dis dumb faggot was all ova mi girl son! He us so dead! Ima fucking kill him. Yo I can na even wright smart anymo he goin down afta I skate. Im so high righ now buh shit he dead ya. Ima pass ow now.  
  
Oh god sorry that was from class I was just so mad. When I get mad I revert back to what I am truly on the inside. This Johnny kid was all over my slut next week I made plans with my pothead friends to beat him up. That will show him not to be doting on my girl! Yah the bitch is mine. Oh sorry the drugs haven't worn off entirely yet. Mmm crystal Meth  
  
Dear Diary 4  
  
When I arrived home today I found the dead body of one of the counselors on my front porch. I knew this because a note attached the body read 'your next counselor! Which is not to imply that this is a counselor because Im going to say it out right on this note attached to the corpse of the counselor that it is indeed a counselor and don't look to your right' but I did look to my right and there, also lying on the porch was the dead body of a cat with flan on it. I was so afraid I ran to a pay phone rather then passing by the flan and entering my house. The police now circle my house like an insect that hovers around dead bodies (flies). It feels like some kind of sick joke it must be someone I saw today at school I conclude. Some one who would most likely have that much anger at the world? and that's when I thought of Devi! The first person who entered my office at school upset about looser boy friends.. I will keep close watch of her. If she every tries anything I'll kill her on the spot! These police are of no help to me its time to play detective.  
  
*I hope you enjoyed my first um not screen play like fan fic although I know you didn't hopes and dreams my dear dear peoples yah. 


	2. not a notable day

Ok, well my first review was from an incredibly evil person who didn't read my story thingy. So yah I feel bad still but I got um 4 other nice helpful ones and I will try to work on my spelling. People are so mean look at this  
  
"Wow. that sucks. learn how to spell diary, moron. the consept SUCKS." (You suck learn how to spell concept, asshole) "no offence intended." (What you just told me my whole story 'sucks' and you called me a moron? Don't take offence. Maybe you mean don't take a fence and impale you with it?)  
  
"Wow, I must say, I have just experienced a bout of inferior literature. Are you SURE this isn't JIMMY'S diary instead??" (Hmm.. Point taken it is so hard to get Johnny in character sorry) "This was so... poorly done." (Poorly written right but not as bad as starting sentence with And) "And you're not supposed to delve into Johnny's past like this! NOT knowing why he is, NOT knowing of his origins is a prime component of what MAKES him a great character, you stupid twat." (Did you even read it???)  
  
Apparently my Review section thing is broken but still I got my reviews in the mail via review alert thing. I have two and so I just decided two evil reviews and I decided to bash them here. I did learn something important from this though mean people like the word "WOW"  
  
1. Johnny 2. Jessica 3. Luis 5. Devi *  
  
Dear log, not diary 3  
  
Oh the day of reckoning! This fag boy will never forget the tortures of this day. He will pay for the humiliation. I got my boys together we are ready to jump him right after we shoot up. God I love narcotics.. Shit! hm.. I mean shit there he is walking into the bathroom. Heh we are so going to kill him when I write again in this tomorrow, GOD damn! the bloody narrative I'll give.  
  
Dear Die-ary 1  
  
Today wasn't notable at all that stupid girl in Chemistry cried all over the lab report. I told her to shut up or I'd kill her she looked at me as if I'd offered to have sex with her. The counselor lady Martha hasn't left yet, although she seems shaken by the flan. Oh yah I almost forgot these junkies tried to beat me up or some thing so I killed them, but of course that's not what bothered me. They tried to kill me while I was using the bathroom facility! For god's sake I was mid pee when they came in with knives ready to kill me! How fucking cheap. Oh well. I think I'll go kill the chunky cheese mascot since school's almost over. Just a few more minutes and-- Dear lord I have laid eyes on the most beautiful of creatures.  
  
Dear Diary 2  
  
When I woke up and went on to fanficition.net where I flamed some one's poorly spelled diary thing. It was so stupid it was about Johnny as a kid in high school or some thing I don't know because I didn't actually read it. It was more like Jimmy's because Im sure Johnny raped a girl in it. This person clearly just picked up the comic in Snot topic and thought they were so cool. They are like Wow I can read! So I commented and discouraged them from ever sharing their awful ideas with the world again. Oh what? I see Joh coming out of the bathroom. He's covered in some thing red I wonder if he was hurt? I better go in there and check it out brb (AKA stupid looser who can spell out be right back)  
  
Luis~ Luis~ Oh god how could I ever of not wanted you. Oh Luis I'll never forget you. Luis is.. Luis is... Dead! God I'll never get over it. I feel like sad Avril karaoke-ing.  
  
Im so over what happened to Luis now! Joh said the sweetest thing to me. While I was crying over my poor Luis he so consoled me with his wonderful words (threat). Im so happy at least I know some one cares for me. Luis never did! Stupid Luis~ I'm glad he is dead! Hm this girl is stupid. Soon, yes soon I will own the entire brain and put that homicidal maniac to his end. Mer-ha-ha-ha I laugh.  
  
Huh? I just blacked out? Why is my diary with me why am I covered in blood? I think I might need to see the school counselor since maybe this whole split personality thing isn't so cool. Maybe I need help? Or maybe I should pick pocket Luis's dead corpse it clearly wasn't reported yet or we'd've (we would have) been sent home from.  
  
Dear Myself because Im the only one reading this is not like it some collective diary series 5  
  
I met some one, some one not so damn faulty he seems perfect .We met him in the library where he was writing some thing. Anyways we got into a conversation about speed racer and how dubbed voices haven't improved since. Don't ask how we got on this subject cause I don't know. The discussion couldn't be concluded appropriately due to the crazy skater guy who tried to hit on me. I swear! Well any ways this perfect (normal?) guy's name is Nny. I look forward to seeing a lot of-Oh my god a girl is stabbing the guidance counselor with her pen! Write back later Devi..  
  
*this one was short because I've got to study for my regence exams. These are like super evil finals that they only have in New York. 


End file.
